To this Life a Toast
by Dancing Raindrop
Summary: Victoria finally finds a man she thinks she can fall in love with, but the town she is living is going to pieces. Engagements break, friendships are torn, love is strained - What has happened to the peaceful town she has known for the past two years?
1. What Have I Become

_I have been in love and hurt before! I don't want to be in it, again. That is why I moved here in the first place; to get away!! What did this low-life brown haired boy have that I need? Besides a charming character, lovable eyes, a touch that sent chills up my spine, and genuine personality... What am I coming too?!_

Victoria shook her head as she dug her hoe into the ground loosening up the soil beneath her feet. She paused and whipped the sweat from her forehead looking up at the clear blue sky. She had been working since six that morning and it was already twelve o'clock. The sprites had been helping by following behind and watering what she had planted, but she was almost ready to call it quits. She dug her hoe back into the ground and threw in some seeds.

_Two years I've been on this farm! Two years I have planted, harvested, looked after my flock and livestock. I have plenty to show for what I stand for! I don't need any tar-Pickin' man that I would have to care for as well as myself! Humph! I shouldn't have gone to that stupid dance and especially letting Karen and Elli doll me up as they did!! (An image of that brown-headed boy with sparkling brown eyes smiling at her popped into her mind) So we danced together! Big friggin' deal! It's not like he is going to come to my house to see me!! I'm making mountains out of mole hills when I don't even have a crumb of earth to stand on!!_

Frustrated with herself she picked up her hoe and walked back toward her house. She stopped before she reached the door and looked at her farm. From the cow barn and chicken coop to her own house, everything had grown and expanded. Her cows, sheep, and chickens were all playing in the grass and chattering to each other in animal fashion. She sighed, placed her hoe against the house, and went inside. Cool fresh air greeted her as she walked through her door.

_Thank the Lord for air-conditioning. (An image of the brown-headed boy popped back up into her mind of them dancing together) It felt so nice... Why do I have to fight what my heart is telling me? Or what I want? (an image of a goofy black haired boy with glasses pops into mind {which makes her smile} then an image of the same black haired boy kissing a pink haired girl {the smile fades}) I have to shake this off! I can't let it affect me._

She stood inside her house for a minute and breathed in the sweet smell of lavender that she had sprayed everywhere that morning. She replaced a chair, grabbed some clothes from her dresser and walked toward her bathroom.

_I need to clear out my mind with a bath...._

30 minutes later....

Victoria stood in front of her mirror in a pair of jeans and a white lace cami, detangling her newly-blow dried hair. As her brunette locks finally fell into place, she heard a knock at the door.

_I wonder who that could be. Hope it's not Popuri because I can't give another tour of my farm again to that girl or I will scream.._

Opening the door, stood before her the same brown-headed boy she had just been thinking about. She stood still and blinked thinking it a dream. He blinked and looked at the ground then back up at her.

Victoria finally shook herself back to real life, "Cliff...Hi."

He looked bashfully back at her, 'Hello. Umm... I came by to... umm..." His cheeks reddened, "I wanted to know if you had eaten lunch yet?" He finally blurted out.

Victoria couldn't believe herself when she said,"Nope." She wanted to hit herself in the head because she knew what would happen next. _I am doing what I told myself not to do... but then I am doing what feels right_.

He smiled and she felt like melting "Good, because I was hoping you would join me for a picnic!" He pulled a basket from behind his back.

"Sure that sounds great! Just let me grab some shoes!" Victoria said not believing her own ears.

Victoria turned and slipped on some flip-flops and shut the door behind her.

_What are you doing?! I though you didn't want to be in a relationship!! _

_Will you be quiet! She needs to follow her heart not her stupid logic!! This is what is best for her!!_

_How do you know what is best for her?! You have hurt her before!!_

_Hey! She needs to heal plus she needs to get to know people!!_

_If you screw this one up too, you in the bag!!_

_WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!! I don't need my conscience and my heart fighting!! You are supposed to work together!_

Victoria slipped in beside him; they kept an even pace together. They went up the mountain trail to the field before Mother's Peak. They walked silently, but seemingly, it wasn't awkward at all. Snowdrops were blooming and the grass was tall and swaying.

Victoria smiled to herself and almost laughed. She was happy; truly happy for the first time in a long time, in two years to be exact. Cliff grinned at her as she helped him spread out the blanket.

"This is a truly beautiful day!" Victoria exclaimed as she sat down on the blanket.

"The site is absolutely gorgeous." Cliff said with his eyes never leaving her.

Victoria noticed and blushed slightly as the wind kicked through her hair.

_I am glad I agreed to come. Maybe I wasn't the only one who felt something. (the memory of when he asked her dance and of him not letting her hand go when she had to leave kept replaying in her mind._

Cliff dug through the basket and pulled out some sandwiches and pineapple juice. Pouring her a glass, he began to talk.

"I am glad that you came." He said shyly, "Because Karen and Elli both were ere about you actually saying yes." He caught her eye and took a bite out of his sandwich.

Victoria almost choked on her juice trying not to laugh. 'Well, I haven't just gone out and randomly done stuff here. I have been so focused with the farm I haven't slowed down since I came here." She watched a rabbit bounding around and back toward him where she met a warm pair of eyes. It sent shivers down her spine and she smiled.

"I noticed that you have upgraded everything that you can upgrade on your farm. It looks really nice." He smiled taking a sip out of his juice.

"Thanks! There are a few things I need to fix up." Taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Maybe I can help." He said in one of the most caring tones she had ever heard.

She looked up surprised. "That would be great!" She smiled.

_Who knew that he would actually care so suddenly? It's been what 2 days since the dance and he is taking me out to lunch and is going to help me at the farm. I wish I hadn't been so stubborn before and had opened my eyes. _

"So what needs to be fixed up?" Cliff asked calmly.

"Well" Victoria lay back on the blanket thinking, "I need to replace some of the feeding boards in the chicken coop because they are loose. The barn door needs new hinges and a few boards replaced because I think rot is trying to set in and the old hinges are about to fall off. The windmill I just need to clean out and patch up anything that I see needs it and I have to fix one of my blinds on the side of my house because the storm knocked it off." She finished rattling off and looked over at Cliff was staring. "What?"

"You are just amazing, you know that?" Cliff said looking astonished.

Victoria laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you have all these things to do and you are so light hearted about it. I would be bummed having to do all that work." He said drinking the rest of his juice. "Also you are one of the best dancers I have ever seen." He smiled and blushed a little.

Victoria blushed and pondered what he said. "Well. If you have worked as hard as I have and you see what good has come out of what you've done, you love fixing it up. I know it sounds like a lot but really, it's not. If you take something day by day then it can't over load you and you don't get frustrated." She sat up as she said this looking at the blanket and back at him. "And doing something you enjoy in your spare time helps you relax."

He laughed. "Well. I want to help you with some of that today so let's head back."

Victoria got off the blanket. "Ok and after that we can go to the hot springs and soothe our aching muscles." She said helping him fold it up. "I love it there. It is so peaceful and relaxing."

On their way back, Cliff cracked a few small jokes and they kept a steady conversation. When they got back to the farm both were is high spirits until Victoria spotted something she never wanted to see again.

That goofy black haired guy with glasses.


	2. This Should Be the Past

Victoria froze solid on the bridge. Cliff walked a few feet ahead, looked back at her, and followed her gaze to her door.

"Who the hell is he?" Cliff asked in a demanding tone, pointing a finger at the guy banging on her door.

Victoria walked up beside Cliff and slipped her hand into his slowly, then quickly pulled him over behind the chicken barn with her. Cliff opened his mouth about to speak but Victoria covered it with her finger and looked him in the eyes.

In a hurried whisper, "the guy you see at my door is a person of my past that I never wanted to see again." She uncovered his mouth.

"What happened?" Cliff asked in a whisper.

Victoria looked at him with hurt in her eyes, and slid to the ground. "He… did something… that hurt me and I… I ran from it thinking it would take away the pain…. but it….it followed me here…. that is why I have been so pinned up the last two years." Her eyes filled with water as she tried to explain.

Cliff kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Victoria looked up and Cliff kissed her forehead.

"I will take care of this if you want. I can get rid of him till you are ready to speak with him or I can get rid of him permanently if you really want." Cliff smiled and cocked his head to the side.

Victoria breathed slowly, "I need to know why he is here. Though, I really don't want to see him at all, but I don't know if I could talk to him any other time. I know this is sudden, but I don't want do this alone. I also don't want to drag you into this either."

Victoria looked off at the glittering stream and a tear slid down her face. She felt a warm hand wipe away the tear and she looked back at Cliff, "I am here if you need me. I will stay as long as or as short as you want me to or I can even go get Karen or Ellie." Victoria looked at him shyly. "I know it is somewhat soon, but I like you Victoria and something inside of me that makes me want to protect you." He grinned and Victoria bounded into his arms almost knocking him backwards.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She whispered, "I would love it if you stayed." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek softly. "And you would possibly find out later…" She trailed off feeling lost, yet found.

He hugged her close and slowly let her loose. He lifted her chin softly and looked her deep in the eyes. He kissed her the softest kiss she had ever felt and she went weak in his arms. When they let go slowly and she stared into the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen.

Butterflies went through her stomach as they rose from the ground. Cliff looked at her never letting go of her hand. "Are you ready?" He asked tentatively giving it a light squeeze.

She spoke softly, "I am if you are." He nodded and they started heading toward the house with their hands still attached.

30 minutes later....

The duo said nothing to the black haired boy when they finally met him person to person. The boy had eyed Cliff with a look of disgust. When Victoria opened the door and led the two men inside, she flicked on a few of the lights, and put on a pot of coffee.

Now, Victoria sat facing him on the other side of her kitchen table with Cliff sitting on the bed behind her listening attentively.

"Why did you come?" She said with hurt and hardship in her voice. Cliff shifted on the couch sitting more on the edge.

The boy eyed Cliff and looked back into her crystal blue eyes, "What's with the guard dog?" He asked with a look of annoyance.

"He is here because I asked him to be." Her eyes hardened responded with a sting of venom. "Unlike you."

He sighed, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. "Victoria.. Victoria.. Victoria.." He slowly replaced his glasses.

"Yes I know that is my name. How about you answer my question?" Victoria asked with sarcasm in her voice. "Or do I need to repeat it again?"

He looked at Cliff and back at Victoria. "I want you back." She stiffened and Cliff stilled on the bed looking at him with jealousy and setting his eyes on Victoria.

Closing her eyes slowly, she breathed, "You had five years, Louise. Five!" She flashed them open and stood up slamming her hands on the table using a tone full of venom she bit at him "I gave you everything you ever wanted and what did you do? You went behind my back with that little pink haired tramp, Lyla!" She almost screamed the last sentence.

"She is not a tramp, Vicia!" Louise shouted standing up. Victoria flinched at the mention of her pet name he used to use.

"Really now? I saw you and her!! You were both basically making babies behind her store if I remember right." Victoria said with pained sarcasm. She shook her head and dropped her tone to one of pained remembrance "Five years of love and devotion. Nevertheless, what did I think year after year when you didn't propose? 'Oh, he just needs to get the money together... he loves me that is all that matters... another year won't hurt...' Like hell it didn't!!" She screamed at his unmoving frame, "And then you go after the newest little addition to town like she is a dog in heat!! What was I to you? A piece of used meat?!"

Louise took a deep breath, "If I remember right. You weren't the perfect little sweetheart either!" He roared back, "You always flirted with other guys! Giving them hugs and kisses on the cheek. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Whose hand would I hold? Who would I kiss on the lips right in front of all of them? Who would I brag about to all my girlfriends saying 'He is the best! Who would I dream about?" Victoria's arms shook with anger and with ever sentence her lean closer and closer and her voice got slower and more pained.

Almost crying, "You Louise!! You! I went home with you! I kissed you! I would brag about you! I never once cheated on you with anyone! I loved you and I wanted to be with you! I could have had a relationship with Dan, with Kurt, with Joe or Blue, but I chose you. You, this shaggy haired glasses wearing geek who worked hard and who I thought loved me. But what did I truly get? A cheater, a low life who couldn't even come to me after the fact, I got a broken heart."

Louise stared at Victoria helplessly and slumped in his chair. "I'm sorry, Vicia."

"No!" she paused and breathed deep, "No. You're not sorry. It shouldn't take someone two years to say I'm sorry, Louise. What happened? Did your little tramp break your heart and find another man? I hope she did! I hope she broke your heart into a million pieces, that way you will know what you did to me!" Her eyes began to water with tears and anger poured out of every inch of her body. "Because that is what you deserve."

"Vicia..." Louise said sorrowfully reaching out to her. She closed her eyes.

"Get!" She said as if she were talking to a dog.

"What?" Louise said with anxiety in his voice.

"Get out of my house!" Victoria said slower but with the same tone, still keeping her eyes closed. Louise didn't move.

"Now!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and pointed to the door. Cliff jumped off the bed about to throw him out himself.

Louise scrambled out of the house as fast as he could and Cliff followed him to the door almost as if to chase him. When he turned back around, he saw she had never opened her eyes and was still standing where she was before with her hand by her side. Her body was trembling with anger, fear, and torment.

Tears flowed freely as she tried to choke them back. She felt Cliff's arms wrap around her and him whisper "everything is alright" and she just let everything go. She turned into his embrace crying so hard she was shaking. They stood there for many minutes, when her cries began to settle Cliff picked her up and laid her on the bed. All she heard was him telling her "everything was alright" and his hand stroking her hair. She slowly slipped into sleep and did not wake until late the next morning to rain on her window.

Please Review!!!


	3. Through the Deepest Oceans

Victoria eyed the window for a few minutes then jumped out of her bed. _My animals! They are going to be so mad at me and unhappy!!_ Running to the door, she heard his voice. Whipping around she saw Cliff sitting at her table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Your animals are fine. I put them up last night and fed them when you fell asleep." He watched her carefully and sipped his coffee. Victoria watched him silently at the door.

_What do I do? What do I say? This guy just learned a huge part… very emotional part of my past… and I don't know what he is thinking. I don't even know where to move…_

"Thank you." She said softly knowing that those two words alone had more meaning in them right now than anything else she knew.

He watched her intently his eyes still warm and caring. "Your welcome." He rose from the chair which he was sitting and refilled his cup with coffee. "Do you want some breakfast? I can fix us up some killer scrambled eggs." He smiled at her.

Victoria suddenly felt a sigh of relief and smiled herself. "That would be awesome." She moved toward the fridge to get some ingredients for a jam bun. "I'll cook something sweet that we both can eat that's kinda breakfast-ie."

They worked in silence as if they had done it before. The only speech they had was when they asked each other to pass something. Victoria's hand began to shake as she cracked an egg so she placed them on the counter after she threw away the shells.

"I want to talk about last night, but I…" Stopping when she caught Cliff's gaze, he went back to stirring the eggs. "I just… I know that was a lot to take in and... and we haven't really gotten to know one another… I- I just don't want to screw what we could be or maybe…" She watched him stir the eggs in silence.

A few minutes passed by before he spoke. "You didn't screw anything up." He said in a calm manner. Victoria looked up into his eyes, "I actually am grateful that you allowed me to be there." He scraped the eggs on a plate and turned the stove off.

Victoria watched him not knowing what to say or do. She just leaned against the counter, held one arm in the other, and watched as he put her bread mix in a pan and stuck it in the oven. _What am I… How do I… I wish I could read his mind…._ Her eyes wandered over to the oven as she was thinking. A few minutes later she heard a silent chuckle, she turned her head back toward him and found standing directly in front of her and she hadn't even noticed.

He placed his fingers against her temples and traced the curve of her face gently. She melted into his hand and looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes. She placed her hands against his waist still watching his eyes with hers beginning to tear. "Darlin', don't cry." He spoke softly bringing her into a giant hug. She pulled herself closer and buried her face in his shoulder. _This feels almost perfect…_

She pulled away slowly looking at him with her crystal blue eyes. "Even if they are tears of joy and happiness?" She smiled and laughed a little whipping away the tears. He still held her around the waist and hadn't budged from his spot in front of her. Cliff ran his hand through her hair until the end of its length and looked at her with a smile.

"All I want you to know is… the fact you had the strength to face something of that calamity and that personal… and to trust a total stranger to be there with you and learn about you through experience and not by word of mouth…" He looked at her tenderly and almost started crying, "takes more guts than I know. I thank you for that." He smiled at her.

Victoria shook at his words and threw her arms around his shoulders hugging him with all of her might. They swayed back and forth slowly. They finally broke free when the fire alarm for the bread went off. They laughed as they almost fell over each other, but they soon got everything under control.

After eating breakfast, Cliff headed out back to the winery. Victoria watched him leave from her doorway. He turned around one last time and stood in the rain just watching her. She smiled and closed the door slowly. Breathing, she cleared away the dishes, washed and put them back up. Slipping on her rain boots and throwing up her hair into a bun, she headed out of the house to start her daily duties.

An hour later… At the Inn…

"Rum, Rum, it is a beautiful drink! It allows you to think and allows a good drink! Wine is fine if you pay a pretty dime, pay a pretty dime!! Rum and Wine two good friends of mine!! They let me alone and give me a good time!" Grey sang out as he sloshed rum down his shirtfront and called for another round. Doug looked at the clock wondering when he could go on break. Pouring Grey another shot full, Doug looked at the empty bottle.

"You finished off another bottle." Doug said throwing the bottle in the recyclables. Grey shook his head and smiled, "Goo-ood. Open another and give all the boys another round!" he slammed the empty shot glass on the bar and looked around the empty Inn. "Oh! I see! They all left me! Like blasted Mary!" Grey took off his cap and whipped his bloodshot eyes.

Doug shook his head and started cleaning up the mess of peanuts on the bar. Grey eyed him suspiciously before speaking, "Can-nan I trwust you?" Doug looked at him dead in the eye but didn't give him an answer. "I guess I have ta.. You're the only one in this town who hasn't hurt me in some shape or fashion." Doug raised an eyebrow thinking _Here we go again _as he poured him another drink.

Tears formed in Grey's eyes and fell onto his cheeks as he twirled his glass. "I thought I had a best friend, but he got his heart set on that girl who runs the farm a little south of town. He went to her place and hasn't come back. He's possibly getting laid as we speak... Can't even be here when his friend really needs him. Humph!" Taking a swing from his glass and continuing, "I thought I had a girl, but she walked out on me for that chicken boy. Rrriii-ck… What does Rick have that I don't? Huh!! He is a stupid, low-down, wimpy, four-eyed, chicken boy who couldn't throw or pick-up anything to save his life!! And looked at me!! I'm a blacksmith!! I am strong and knowledgeable! I know how to treat a girl right! I mean… Look how he has treated Karen the last few years! It was only a year ago that he proposed!! Aren't they supposed to be married by now?! Now he has taken my girl from me… Mary… My Mary… My beautiful innocent Mary…or was…" Grey sniffed and whipped his face with his hands, grabbed the bottle in Doug's hand, popped the cork and took a swig.

He drank about half the bottle before he continued and Doug just wrote it down on his bill. "My sweet little Mary… Well! She ain't mine anymore… that little whore!! I can't believe her!! I'm not sensitive enough… Bull!! I have read her novel that she is writing. I read it twice, just to please her! I have helped her rebuild that blasted shelf that fell apart and I cared for her when she twisted her ankle falling off that rickety old ladder of her's. And she says I'm not sensitive enough… So she goes for that wimpy chicken boy!!" Grey drank the rest of the bottle and set it on the bar. He set his head in his hands, shut his eyes, and let the rest of his tears flow down his face. "I don't know what else to do."

The inn door opened and Cliff walked in. Doug signaled him to come over as Grey slumps into a lifeless pile on the bar. Cliff shook his head and helped Doug carry him up the stairs. "How long has he been this way?" Cliff asked straining under the weight of his friend. "Since, I found him in my liquor cabinets at 3 o'clock this morning." Doug said throwing Grey on his bed, "He racked up a 8 hundred dollar bill."

"Holy cow! What did he drink?" Cliff said whipping off his forehead. Doug shrugged and started walking out of the room, "I'd say" he stopped to think, "two bottles of rum, one of wine, and one bottle of my hardest whiskey." Doug continued out of the room. Cliff stood there looking at his intoxicated friend. "What have I let you do man?" He shook his head took off Grey's boots and pulled the covers over him. He walked out of the room and paused at the door to shut off the light. He hung his head, grabbed some clean clothes off the chest nearby, flicked off the light and closed the door. Cliff walked down the stairs, out the door and to the winery. _No use telling him anything right now…What happened?!_

Around five o'clock… that same afternoon...

"You ass!! I can't believe you!" Karen storming out of the chicken house in the pouring rain and slammed the door in Rick's face. She was so fuming mad. _I can't believe that idiot!! Why in the Hell would he cheat on me?!?! And with Mary!! What does that little witch have that I don't?!? Caring, kind, shy little Mary… I knew she wasn't trying to befriend me for my own friendship. That back stabbing heathen!! _Karen put her hands to her face and whipped the tears that were beginning. She started walking away from the farm when she heard Rick come out of the chicken coop.

"Karen wait!" His nose was bloody and she could see Mary standing with her head down at the doorway red as a rose. "It's not what you think!" He was walking toward her with his hands out. "I swear it is not what you think!"

"Not what I think?! You had your grubby paws all over her! Touching her in places you have never touched me and I'm your fiancee!" Karen shouted at the top of her lungs as the thunder boomed, "And you!" She pointed at Mary and starting to walk toward the chicken coop. "How dare you! Trying to befriend me and then stealing my man!! I thought you were hurt by Grey so I tried to help you. You wanted your feelings back all right. Your feeling of a man's…" Rick grabbed her and stopped her before she could get any closer to Mary. She looked at him slowly and spoke in a soft deep tone, "You will let go if you know what is good for you."

Rick hesitated but continued to hold her still. "I can't let you hurt her." He said flatly tightening his grip. Karen went weak in his grasp as tears began to fall down her face. _He has never stood up for me… Why should she be so special…_ She looked at Mary and then slowly at the ground. Rick slowly let go and let out a deep sigh. _All that I have done for him… Waiting all these years…Hearing his whining and complaining… It is over now!_

"You shouldn't have done that." She said looking back at Rick with hate filled eyes. Karen swung quickly and sent Rick flying through the air, where he landed in the cornfield in a huge mud puddle. Mary screamed in terror and Karen marched out of the farm, throwing her engagement ring in the mud. _That's where it should have been a long time ago…_

She turned around slowly to see Mary helping Rick out of the cornfield. "I thought you loved me." She yelled, "I guess I was mistaken..." Karen whispered angerly as tears and rain stung her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She slowly turned away not looking back again and ran out of the yard. She needed comfort, she needed to be held, she wanted to be home, but home was not as it once was. Therefore, she went to the only person who she knew she could trust…


	4. Lost Souls

Around 8 o'clock that night

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!** The door at Gotz's house thudded against the doorframe. Gotz flicked on a lamp nearby and looked at the clock.

"8:15! Christ! Who ever is at my door, this has to be important." Gotz climbed out of bed, threw on a shirt and walked to the door grumbling. "If it ain't, I'm gunna hurt somebody!"

He threw open the door and looked at the wet figure before him. The girl's green eyes looked up at him bloodshot; she parted her hair out of her face, and tugged at the hem of her purple shirt. He stood out of her way and led her inside. She walked to his kitchen sink and rung out her hair. He shut the door and watched her intently. _I wonder what happened this time… _He sighed quietly getting her a towel. He handed to her.

Taking it from him, she shivered and watched him. _Why do I always go to him… I guess it's because he is the only one who seems to understand…_

"No more ring I see." Gotz said flatly, as he began a pot of coffee. Karen stood beside the table looking at the woodwork playing with her ring finger. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Nope. No ring." She said almost inaudibly as she pulled out a chair, sat down, and wrapped the towel around her tighter.

Gotz gave her a cup of coffee and sat down across from her on the other side of the table sipping his own cup. She stirred it slightly and drank from it while closing her eyes.

"Good coffee." Her eyes flicked to the older man sitting in front of her as he drank from his own cup. _He can't be 40…45 oldest…Brawny from head to toe and tan as an Indian…a rough handsome…I don't see why he hasn't remarried yet…_ She sighed and used an edge of the towel to dry out her hair some more.

"So…What did the loser do this time?" Gotz asked setting down his cup. _24 and still not married…Rick is such a dick… If I were younger… before I met Natasha…maybe…I would have dated her…To bad that I'm older than her own father…_

"I found him in the chicken barn with Mary." Karen stirred her coffee some more and looked at him nervously. The woodcutter raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "They were basically doing it. He had one hand up her skirt and the other on her boob, while she had both of her's in his pants." Karen took a sip of her coffee and looked out of the window. The rain was coming down hard. Gotz eyed her again and looked out the window as well.

"I really have nothing to say to you that will help." Gotz said still looking at the window.

"Yeah, I know… But you know that is not why I come here." Karen said looking at the older man with a placid gaze.

Around the same time that night…

Victoria stepped into her humble abode soaking head to foot in rain, mud, and other grime followed by Cliff. He was breathing heavy looking glum. Victoria looked at him with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you were going to keep company with Grey?" He looked at her and sat down at the door. She walked over to him, sat down before him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She tilted his head up and looked into his eyes, no longer warm like this morning, but dull and full of pain. "What happened?"

Cliff told her about what had occurred that morning and then what he heard from Duke about the situation at the poultry farm. Victoria was shocked to the bone and hadn't moved an inch during the whole narration. She stood up slowly and started to walk around her house. _Rick cheating on Karen? How could this happen… and with Mary? She wouldn't hurt or want to cause harm to a fly…Grey drinking? He said he hated liquor… What happened to this town? Everything was peaceful…everything was good…_ Cliff watched her walk around with anxious eyes.

Victoria finally stopped pacing and stood behind a chair with her hands wrapped around the top. She watched the clock tick for a minute and looked at Cliff who was still slumped against the door watching her. They just looked at each other in silence. _There must be something he is not telling me…_

"You are awfully quiet." She said in a matter of fact way. Cliff got up slowly and walked up to her. He took her hands in his and looked at the floor.

"Ann's pregnant." He said flatly.

Victoria stiffened. _NO!_ She started shaking._ This can't be! They…They have been over for months…When?! Where?! How?! Well duh I know how but…_ She just looked at him with no emotion.

"H-ha-how did you find out?" She asked keeping her hands in his and staying still as stone. He looked at her sympathetically.

"I don't think it is mine." He said speaking quietly, "But she says it is."

Victoria looked at the floor. "How could it not be yours?" She said quietly not wanting to be his but then knowing it had to be.

He let go of her hands, walked toward the window, and looked out into the storm. "She cheated on me with the Doctor when I was sick and we never had sex after that." Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall on his side still watching the rain. "That was about 2 months ago. She could have gone to the clinic to find out sooner, but I don't think she wants the Doctor to know. I think she wants to hurt me because I have found someone else and he isn't as reliable as she thought he would be." He looked back in Vic's direction and seeing she hadn't moved. "Vic say something." His eyes softened, "Please."

She walked over to him and looked out the window and back at him. "We could find out with a paternity test." His chest fell.

"So you don't believe me?" He said running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to believe. I have been hit with a lot of information tonight and I am still trying to process it. I want to believe you I truly do. That is what my heart is telling me." She looked out the window again and let a few minutes pass by, "And I always follow my heart." She looked back at Cliff and smiled slightly.

He drew her into a very ardent hug and a passionate kiss. They just held each other for a long time watching the rain. "Whatever happens I will be with you as long as you want me to be." She said quietly. She looked up into those warm brown eyes that she is falling in love with and smiled.

"I couldn't ask for a better woman to walk into my life. Or as I should say hoe?" Cliff laughed while Victoria socked him in the arm playfully. "Then again you did dance your way into my life too." Still laughing he kissed her on her forehead.

Victoria looked at the clock. "It's 9:00. You need to check on Grey." She slipped out of his arms, but kept his hand, and started walking to the door.

Cliff pouted playfully. "Are you kicking me out?" He batted his eyes babyishly. Victoria smiled.

"Yes I am." She giggled.

"Well fine then, but do I get a kiss good night?" Running a hand through her hair, Cliff cradled her head and tipped it up to begin to kiss her. Before his lips touched hers, the door slammed open and Grey stumbled into the house.

"Well..." Slurring his speech, "Did I disturb anything important?"

The Next Morning

(Getting the picture of the place)

(Farmer's house)

Three bodies are on a double bed intertwined with their clothes from the night before still on. Two chairs are over turned and a cabinet is broken. The bookshelf is missing books, which are strewn all over the house. A bottle of wild wine is empty on the table with three dirty glasses next to it and half eaten cake. The girl on the bed sits up and looks at her house. "Well, Shitake mushrooms." She rubs her eyes and slides out of the bed.

After taking a quick bath, she writes the two boys a note.

_Ya'll,_

_When I get back in and you are not asleep, I ask that I walk into a clean or somewhat clean house_

_Thanks._

She heads out and shuts the door behind her softly. Thinking to herself, _today is going to be a long day…_

(Woodcutter's house)

Coffee is brewing on the stove again and an older man is making breakfast shirtless. A girl is still asleep in the bed snoring very softly. A sizzle of a cracked egg wakes her up. She slowly opens her eyes and sees the streaming sunlight coming through the window. She climbs out of the bed and throws on a t-shirt that was lying on the floor. It is too big and makes her look like she is wearing a dress.

She walks up behind the man, wraps her arms around his waste, and kisses his shoulder. She moves to the table as he does and accepts the plate handed to her. They eat in silence.

A little while later she leaves the house dressed and bathed thinking; _Today is going to be a long day…_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Thank You


End file.
